


Gravity of Love

by Sohlah



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Gen, Pyralspite's POV, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7324090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sohlah/pseuds/Sohlah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into Pyralspite's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravity of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Enigma's Gravity of Love: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X1Vad9E5G8w

                                                                                                 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
                                                                                _"Turn around, I can smell what you don't see_  
_Close your eyes, it's so clear"_  
  
  
My wings spread out across the horizon, and I couldn't help but flick my tail in anticipation of what was to come in the next few hours. It was almost every lusus's dream to pick their wiggler from the brooding caverns, and my time had finally arrived. My kind was running low in numbers, vulnerability nearing on the brink of endangerment. Most of us shrugged off the burden of raising a small troll to keep hidden in the high mountains to avoid detection.  
  
  
My wings flapped hard, once, twice, and thrice times before I lowered into the grassy mesa below. My talons sunk into the soft grass as I made my way towards the brooding caverns, all of the other lusii clearing before my path. I enjoyed the smell of fear I could sense radiating off of them, it was a powerful feeling anybody and anything should have on approach of my kind.  
  
  
The jadeblooded troll standing outside the caverns arched her ears up in surprise as I clawed my way over, holding my posture with pride and power. I follow her as she leads me in to the caverns, where a crater full of the victorious wigglers had cocooned after their painful and arduous trials throughout the caverns. I sniff around, waiting for one of their scents to strike my fancy.  
  
  
I poke my snout softly at one who had just hatched, a little male who looked up at me and yelped before running back. Definitely not that one. I repeat the process to a few more small trolls, all of them backing away in fear and bewilderment. None of them tickled my fancy, and it was rather disappointing. I started to swing my head back, turning away to come back perhaps a few months later.  
  
  
I stopped dead in my tracks as a light weight pounced on my tail, turning around quickly to see a small female biting at a spine on my backside, all the while wrestling with my sweeping appendage. I turn my head to sniff at her, and she yanks on my nostril. I snort, caught off guard by the forward actions of the girl, and she starts to giggle. For one of the tiniest females in the batch, she held a lot of fight.  
  
  
The jadeblood pulls her off, slightly worried of how a beast of my size and temperament would act. It was rare that my kind would raise a wiggler, but I wanted to give it a try. I shoved my snout back to the wiggler, and licked her softly on the cheek. She giggled again, hugging my snout. I lifted her up, as she hadn't released her surprisingly strong grip, and I blinked at the jadeblood as an affirmative. This is the wiggler I choose.  
                   
                                                                                               ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
                                                                              _"Here's the mirror, behind there is a screen_  
_On both ways you can get in"_  
  
  
My troll was turning six sweeps today, and she couldn't have looked happier. I let a small puff of smoke from my nostrils escape, filled with warmth. She always seemed to appreciate it, and basked in the warmth it provided to her. She was never able to create her own body heat, with teal running through her veins.  
  
  
I take her to the marketplace in a nearby village, and she makes conversation with a troll in a stand selling leather. She made a purchase after we found a saddle comfortable and large enough to fit on my back, and She tightens it around my stomach until I let off a low hum to signify that it was well enough tight. She sits on my saddle, and the salestroll informs her of how to use it.  
  
  
We leave the marketplace shortly, and she pats my shoulder to get my attention. I tilt my head back to her, and she's smiling with all of her toothy glory. She knows to get a helmet and elbow pads, but she simply just couldn't wait for our first day of riding. And I couldn't say no to her smiling face, no matter how much I knew I should have.  
  
  
I start to take a running start, snorting in warning so she knew ahead of time. She grips on to the spine antecedent to the saddle, and lets out an excited yell. I increase speed, and I don't realize that she isn't holding on strong enough when I flap my wings and take off into the sky. My heart stops as I feel the light weight on my back disappear, and I turn to see her falling to the ground.  
  
  
                                                                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
                                                                           _"Don't think twice before, you listen to your heart_  
_Follow the trace for a new start"_  
  
  
It is all I can do to cheer her up as she sleeps in pain and discomfort. I spoke to her within her dreams, pulling her unconscious body close to me and covering her with a wing. She had been out for three days now, but she was still breathing.  
  
  
I knew that from the fall she had lost the ability to smell, and it was plaguing her in her horror terrors.  
  
  
I taught her everything I knew, about letting the other senses bloom to make up for her new handicap. Sight and hearing could pick up any undisclosed scent, and it would help her to identify hidden enemies. I raised her to be strong, and strong and powerful she would be. She lived, she had the fire that I had bred within her. She was my hatchling, and she would grow up to be as fearsome and powerful as I.  
  
  
When she awoke, she pulled my snout close and hugged onto me. Her tears streamed from her face, and I nuzzled them away. It wasn't often that she let loose her feelings. From that day on, my hatchling would put on a facade of little emotion. Gaining a disability meant certain death upon discovery. I was determined to fry any other troll who messed with her.  
  
  
                                                                                                 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
                                                                                  _"What you need and everything you'll feel_  
_Is just a question of the deal"_  
  
  
She was nine sweeps when we were flying through the air, practicing a new stunt she and I enjoyed practicing in our free time. Celebrating her early release from her law schoolfeeding, we did our drill-dive and took a flight through the cloudy night sky. My attention drifted as I spotted a large crowd down below, shrouded with trees and thick foliage.  
  
  
I landed, and my troll hopped off, giving me a confused look. I nodded my head towards the trees, and her ears perked at the voices coming from deep within the forest. We made our way towards the crowd, she traveling further than I as a smaller creature. The sounds leaking through the trees were spoken in troll-tongue, and so I stayed silent as she listened and interpreted.  
  
  
I looked up to the man on a tree stump, speaking loudly to the rest of the crowd. He was accompanied by three other trolls, one of which scribbling furiously on a pad of paper. Once he finished speaking, the crowd erupted into cheers and started to scatter. As one walked past me, my stomach growled and I couldn't fight back the temptation.  
  
  
He screamed as I bit into him, letting the warm rust colored blood seep through my fangs. I had given our location away, but it was worth it. My hatchling walked over to me, giving me a dirty glare and I hacked up his arm to share some. She shook her head at me, and growled in annoyance.  
  
  
The speaking troll and the other three ran over, horrified about my dinner. They started to exchange quick words filled with a mix of hurt, sorrow, and anger towards my hatchling. She took the words as I raised her, strong and fierce. She smacked the tall one with double horns on the head with her cane, and smiled with her sharp mouth of teeth.  
  
  
                                                                              _"In the eye of storm you'll see a lonely dove._  
_The experience of survival is the key,_  
_To the gravity of love."_  
  
  
The man with little horns spoke up, sounding much more gentle and kind, and my hatchling's facade broke slightly as he spoke. I was curious as to what he said to make her look so thoughtful. She jumped back on my saddle after smacking the tall one again, and we took to the skies once more.  
  
  
                                                                                                 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~      
  
  
_"The path of excess leads_  
_To the tower of wisdom.."_      
          
  
We seemed to start going to the crowds a lot more often after that, to my confusion. She seemed to ponder the speeches, eventually incorporating more mercy to those she apprehended. I didn't quite understand what was on her mind, but the mind of a troll is much different than that of a dragons.  
  
  
Whenever we attended a crowd, she spoke to the four after they dispersed. The tall one more often than the others, her words slowly becoming softer as time passed. More importantly, I captured a tasty unsuspecting treat as the the trolls ran from the meeting place every time. I had always loved the taste of rust.  
  
  
                                                                                               _"The path of excess leads_  
_To the tower of wisdom."_  
  
   
A sweep or more later, I stood with her as she held the newspaper to me, pointing to an article. I sniffed at her, she knew I couldn't read. It didn't stop her from crumpling it up and throwing it into the trash, biting her lip hard until blood trickled down.  
  
  
I pushed my nose to her, and spoke to her through my mind.  
  
  
"What ails you, my child?" When she breaks down for the second time ever, I search her mind and understand. There will never be another crowd gathering.  
  
  
                                                                                                   ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
                                                                                              _"Try to think about it,_  
_That's the chance to live your life_  
_And discover what it is.."_  
  
  
I watched through the window as she made her way through the slim hallways, and out the doors with confidence. Her grin was large, and her eyes blazed with a fire I hadn't seen in a while. We took to the skies, and she prodded me with her mind's eye. My spines rustled at the sudden order, and my fangs bared slightly in anticipation.  
  
  
We flew through the sky, the twin moons shining over the vast ocean flooded with more ships than I bothered counting. She whistled, giving the signal as I set all of them afire from the back, the jet of flames streaming from my jaws making me feel more powerful and alive then I had felt in a very long time. I flew low and she landed upon the northern-most ship, catching the lace clothed troll by surprise.  
  
  
I finished devouring the spider lusus from four ships down just in time to look at her, my eyes opening wide to blind her as she gazed towards me. My hatchling grinned and spoke my name, pride seeping from her voice. As she hacked off the forelimb of the apparent criminal, I couldn't help but let out a loud roar of pride and victory.  
  
  
                                                                                                   ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
                                                                                                  _"It's the gravity of love."_  
  
  
I had never imagined to feel the pain and heartbreak I had felt that day. The day when my hatchling perished. My wide eyed, large toothy smile, pointy horned beauty of a hatchling, gone in but the one hour I couldn't see her. My roar was filled with agony and pain, I couldn't suppress it. I wouldn't suppress it. My talons ripped into the court room, destroying the building after all of the trolls had fled.  
  
  
There I saw her, hanging on a rope in a similar fashion to all of the toys she used to play with. I let out another anguished roar, sniffing at her for any sign of life. I shoved my snout into her, and she swung limply, with no response. No smile, no giggle, no nothing. I bit down on the rope holding her lifeless body, and pulled her close to me as she fell to the floor.  
  
  
She didn't need to die this young. She would have lived for centuries because of her caste, she shouldn't have lost her life this soon. If I had been here with her, the lace covered troll would have had hell to pay. I pulled my wing over her, and sat vigil for the span of three days, before I burned her body. She would have wanted to go down in flames.  
  
  
                                                                                                   ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
_"Look around just people_  
_Can you hear their voice?_  
_Find the one who'll guide you_  
_To the limits of your choice!"_  
  
  
Centuries later, I still couldn't get the death of my young hatchling off of my mind. It had broken me in a way I had never thought I could have been broken. I would avenge her, somehow and some way. I made my way to the forest we once lived in, now overgrown with moss and vines and leaves of blush.  
  
  
It wasn't long before I felt the presence of another in my mind. I reared back, startled and angry. Who dared speak to me as I mourned? I growled, turning my head towards a troll standing a few feet away, a gentle look deep in his eyes. The way he looked at me reminded me of my troll from centuries past, and I listened to what he had to commune.  
  
  
We became fast comrades, and I flew with him above the trees around which I had raised my hatchling. He communed to me about everything he hoped and wished for, and he did so with passion and good will. When he communed about how he believed in the ideals of the troll with small horns, I knew exactly what I would do. I spoke through my mind to agree to join his rebellion. That's what _she_ would have wanted.  
  
  
                                                                                                   ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
                                                                                         _"But if you're in the eye of storm,_  
_Just think of the lonely dove._  
_The experience of survival is the key"_  
  
  
We were losing. I was losing. The arrows shot into me, piercing my thick armor of scales as I blew fire across the enemies. I won't go down that easily. I blew out the hottest jet of flame I could, showering the enemy forces in heat and melting the flesh from their very bones. My wings were pierced, and I couldn't stay in the air any longer.  
  
  
As I crashed down, I staggered to my feet and continued to swipe at the endless wave of trolls attacking me. As a blade went through my eye, I roared out in pain and bit into a troll I couldn't see. My other eye scanned for it when I threw it to the side, and I couldn't quite believe my eyes. The one who had murdered my hatchling lay on the floor, curled up in pain, but still living.  
  
  
The distraction was enough time for a troll to shoot an arrow through my neck, making the blood spew from my jugular as I feel to the floor. I'm bleeding to death. I've lost. I couldn't do what my child dreamed of. I couldn't achieve her dreams. I couldn't raise her to more than 13 sweeps. I've failed.  
  
  
The pain was starting to numb, until I felt a consciousness rub against mine.  
  
  
"You've helped me fight and you've gone down in glory. I won't let you bleed to death, but I can end your misery quickly. Thank you." The voice withdrew from my head, and as the light left my eyes, I knew I would see my hatchling again in the after life. My body went limp, and this was my legacy.  
  
                                                                                                 _"To the gravity of love."_


End file.
